trilisairfandomcom-20200214-history
Chpt 2 - Completing the Task
As the group tracks the cattle, they make their way into denser and denser tree cover. They skillfully navigate the terrain; everyone has some degree of tracking ability, and the combination leads everyone through the forest successfully. When they come to a river they need to cross, Glaurung and Keth muscle a dying tree to create a makeshift bridge. The party encounters a dryad in their path, Cub approaches and speaks in a language none of the party understand, with a surprising familiarity. He converses with the beautiful fey creature for a time, before she seemingly grows frustrated and upset with the young human and his communication, and bounds away. Regardless, the group gains on their quarry as a storm hits. By the time the group finds the cattle, it is night, and they are in the heavy throes of a massive thunderstorm. They find that the cattle were taken by a group of orcs, and a massive, hulking ogre. This strikes Keth as very odd; orcs are not normally found this far away from their home mountains, nor would they be bold enough to come so close and steal something from a civilization as teeming as Ebonhold. The orcs seem to carry themselves with a ferocity unnatural even for their kind. The party manages to hide themselves from the band of orcs as they concoct a plan. Keth says she can deal with a number of the orcs and keep the cattle safe at the same time, and tells the party to sneak attack when she strikes. Shapeshifting into a tiny mouse, Keth makes her way to the herd of cattle, clustered together for shelter from the elements. In one swift motion, the form of mouse grows to that of a massive shaggy Northern Lion, as she lets out a fierce roar, terrifying the cattle into a stampede away from the coming encounter. Some orcs are trampled in the process. The rest of the party strikes at the ogre, dealing massive damage to the brute before it could even react. The fight is long and arduous. People nearly fall once again, but with Glaurung keeping the large ogre occupied, and Keth dealing with orcs on the far end of the camp. Cub, Hem, Bishop, and Outsider start peppering the field with damage, felling orcs. These orcs attack with an unbridled ferocity that surprises the party. Keth notices one of the other orcs seems different than the others; an older shaman, clad in pelts and clutching a staff, with ice blue eyes. She assails Keth with a variety of ice magic, and refers to the other orcs as thralls, which goes against everything Keth knows about orc culture. A rumble shakes the ground as a rush of water comes down the river, sending it into a rapid flow of dangerous torrent. The Shaman creates an ice bridge for her fellow orcs. Keth tries to cross it moments later, as the shaman dispels her magic and sends Keth tumbling into the rapids below. Thanks to her innate strength, however, she manages to muscle her way to shore before being swept away. Cub finds himself in the water, too, but thanks to Outsiders quick thinking, Eagle pulls him from the water. The rest of the orcs are felled, as Hem manages to defeat the Shaman. As the elderly orc falls, the icy light from her eyes fade as she appears to grow much more frail in her final moments. The group collects themselves as they find their companion Bishop absent as soon as the fight finishes. Attempts to find him are futile, as he is an expert outdoorsman and apparently does not want to be found at the moment. The party calms and collects the cattle, and takes shelter from the elements in a nearby cave. When dawn comes, the party finds the storm has passed. Over the next week, they make their way back to Ebonhold, herding the cattle successfully in the process. When they return to Milo's farm, he is absent. His wife, Brun, greets them with genuine happiness and warm hospitality and the best meal they've had in some time. After informing her of what transpired, she let's them know Milo is in a council meeting and this information warrants him to immediately know, and sends the group in his direction. She again thanks everyone and offers them a place to stay if they ever find themselves around again. The group navigates their way through Ebonhold proper and finds themselves pointed to a large building that seems to be a convention or meeting hall of some sorts. After speaking with some of the Greyguard, Milo comes out from behind closed doors. He is happy to see everyone safe, but after the party tells him of what happened, he deems it worthy of being told to the Council he is currently meeting with. They group sheepishly enters a room lined with guards, and sees a variety of faces surrounding a massive table. Milo introduces the group and the coucil. Flanked by Dwarven guards, a heavily armored Dwarf with an ornately braided beard of red and friendly face, ambassador to Ironforge, Rorik Wildhammer. A Tiefling woman, with pale violet skin in ornate robes and a haughty manner, a higher up in the University, Clarity. A serious looking armored human, flanked by Greyguard, with dark skin and salt and pepper dreadlocks cascading behind him in a tight ponytail, captain of the Greyguard, Captain Izmel. Surrounded by a unit of lithe elven soldiers, a young, beautiful elven woman with shining blonde hair and a beaming smile, the ambassador from Selberas, Lia Goldpetal. An older, bald, grumpy halfling, seemingly alone at the moment and in nice, but not extravagant clothes, the ambassador to the city of High Hill, Merric Underbough. Some of the members dismiss the problem and leave, and the party discusses with the rest. They are informed from the remaining members of the Council, Lia, Rorik, and Merric, of what they think might be tied to the aggressive orcs and their newfound ice magic. Lia speaks with Cub, the pair growing seeming to grow fond of each other, and informs Cub that there are people like him with whom he can speak in the Elven capitol of Selberas, and that she is concerned for the cold weather in the Great Forest and unusual attacks from wildlife on their city and frequent inclement weather. Merric speaks with Keth and Hem about his concern for the strange activity he's been hearing about from some of the nearby barbarian tribes. He acknowledges Hem's missing brother and suggests he may be able of help if he can go back to High Hill with her. He also mentions armored dark knights coming and stealing people away on the trails. Glaurung speaks with Rorik, and finds out that they have been having trouble with Orcs as well as Duergar, and suggests they might find answers in Ironforge. He hints at some tension amidst the city. He offers to help the party however he can if they go and look for a missing caravan that never made it from Ironforge to Ebonhold. After conferring amongst themselves, the party deems that Ironforge and the orcs to the east are where they will head next. The party collects themselves over the next week and prepares to meet with Rorik to make their journey to the east, towards the Heart of the Mountain, Capitol of the Dwarven Empire, Ironforge.